


That's An Order

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, Human, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multiple Partners, Other, Smut, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has interesting orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's An Order

Megatron knew that Lugnut wasn't a very sexual person. Not to say the bear-man didn't enjoy having sex, but he didn't need to do it often as the Alpha did. The biggest bear-man could go a long time without having sex at all. He was probably used to it though, considering it had been difficult for him to find partners willing to sleep with someone of his size. Megatron could understand that a little; he was rather huge.

But that was before Eclipse came to live with them. That petite young woman, more than willing and happy to sleep with not only him, but Shockwave and Lugnut. She enjoyed having sex with them as much as they enjoyed holding her to them.

Lugnut was not an exception.

But, despite his desires for Eclipse, Lugnut still held back. A lot. Megatron found it humorous, especially since whenever the big bear-man did do anything sexual, he would get embarrassed like a school boy. It was a complete contrast to how he normally was, especially when he fought. He could be a brutal killing machine who showed no mercy. But when it came to their little human lover and having sex with her, his entire face would go bright red and he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye.

It certainly gave Megatron something to do whenever he was bored. But not tease him about it, oh no. Megatron wasn't so childish to simply mock him for his feelings. He had fun other ways.

"Lugnut."

They had been outside, fixing the fence around their backyard. They hadn't needed one before, but now that Eclipse was living with them, they had created the barrier as a means to keep certain creatures out, in case she was ever outside alone. A fence wasn't much, only a way to stall an enemy for a few seconds, but it was something.

The larger bear-man looked up. "Yes, sir?"

Megatron could see Eclipse out of the corner of her eye, doing laundry with Shockwave. He smirked before turning back to the other.

"Have sex with Eclipse. Now." 

Lugnut didn't say anything and just stared at him, as if trying to process what his Alpha had told him. It only took a few more seconds before his entire face turned bright red, the hammer dropping out of his hand and to the ground. It made Megatron chuckle darkly, turning back to the fence and going back to work.

"L-Lord M-Megatron, n-now-?"

"Yes. Now. Take a quick break, take her on the ground, and come back when you're done."

"I-I-I-!"

All Megatron had to do was give him a stern look to have him nod in submission. The bear-man only gave a deep bow before standing up, the alpha turning back to the fence and hammering in a few nails. He could hear the other walking over to where Eclipse and Shockwave were; the bear-man was certainly taking his time. He must have been feeling embarrassed about the whole thing... Especially since he had ordered him to have sex with her right outside in the open.

Not like they hadn't done it before, but he knew how shy Lugnut could get.

"Lugnut, what-?!"

Megatron smirked when he heard his little lover shriek and be pushed down on the ground. Shockwave was probably caught off guard, but when he didn't hear the other try to stop their companion, he had to assume Shockwave knew about his orders. Well, it wasn't as if it were the first time.

And when he heard Eclipse start to moan in pleasure, he knew Lugnut was doing as he was told. Perhaps when the other was done with her, he would take a break too and have some fun with Eclipse. She would certainly enjoy it. 

But for now, he was just fine with listening to Eclipse moan loudly as he worked.


End file.
